This invention relates generally to improvements in albums, as for example photograph albums, and more particularly to improvements in pages of albums that facilitate mounting and/or display of photographs and/or memoranda elements.
There is continual need for improvements in such albums and/or album pages, to assist, or enhance, ease of their usage. For example there is need for ways to easily and rapidly mount, photographs on album pages, and to enable removal of mounted photographs without damage either to album pages or to the photographs during their removal. There is also need for display or mounting of memoranda and/or caption elements on such improved album pages.